This invention relates to an apparatus to be used by a workman for applying shingles to a roof in a reasonably automatic and precise manner while enabling the workman to maintain a standing position.
The task of applying shingles to a roof generally requires that the workman spend tiresome periods on his knees. The shingles must be precisely positioned and carefully fastened in place with minimum handling of the fragile shingles. Proper application of the shingles is particularly complicated by the fact that the work must be done on an inclined surface which may cause the worker to lose proper perspective of correct alignment patterns. Because the task is difficult, particularly in inclement weather, and tiresome, expedients have been sought which will minimize the time and effort involved while improving the precision of the job and comfort the worker. Such prior efforts have not however been entirely successful.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide an apparatus which will facilitate the accurate placement and fastening of shingles on an inclined roof.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an apparatus of the aforementioned nature capable of enabling a worker to administer to the needs of the apparatus in an upright position.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.